gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Koopa Koot
Koopa Koot is an elderly citizen of Koopa Village in the game Paper Mario. He frequently asks for favors, not realizing how often he does this. For many of his favors he only gives one coin. However, for some others, he gives more helpful items, such as Star Pieces, or even rare items such as the Gold Card. Personality Koopa Koot has been described as an incredibly cheap, selfish old Koopa. A Boo even says that he gets the simplest of people to do his favors and barley pays them anything. List of Koopa Koot's favors This shows the list of all of Koopa Koot's favors done throughout the game. These can be quickly done using all of the blue Warp Pipes in Toad Town Sewers. After Acquiring Kooper *Koopa Koot will ask Mario to go to Kolorado's house and retrieve the Koopa Legends book. Mario simply heads to Kolorado's house (which is only two houses away from Koopa Koot's) and ask Kolorado's wife for the book. Mario then takes it back to Koopa Koot and Mario is rewarded with a coin. *Koota Koot has trouble sleeping and asks Mario to get him a Sleepy Sheep. If Mario already has a Sleepy Sheep (one can be found on Pleasant Path heading toward Koopa Village), he can give it to Koot then. If Mario doesn't have one, then he must head back to Toad Town and purchase one. Koot then rewards Mario with a coin and a Silver Credit. After Chapter 1 *Koopa Koot tells Mario that he had lent Goompa a Tape and needs it back. Mario must head all the way back to Goomba Village and get the tape from Goompa. This is quicker using the Toad Town Sewers warp pipes. After getting back the Tape, Koot will reward Mario with one coin. *Koopa Koot has a craving for Koopa Tea and sends Mario out to get one. Mario can simply give a Koopa Leaf to Tayce T. and she'll make it into Koopa Tea. Mario then takes it back to Koot and he rewards Mario with three Star Pieces. *Koopa Koot now wants an autograph from Luigi hearing about the green hero's jumping abilities. Mario simply heads back to his house (via the Warp Pipe near the Toad Town entrance) and the excited Luigi happily gives his autograph. Mario gives it to Koot and Koot rewards Mario with another coin. After Chapter 2 *Koopa Koot tells Mario that he had dropped his wallet on his way back from the shop and tells Mario to quickly find it. Mario can simply check one of the bushes near the Item Shop to find the Empty Wallet. Mario takes the Wallet back to Koot and Koot fills Mario's pockets with a pricy pay of one coin. *Koopa Koot has the craving for Tasty Tonic to help relieve of himself. Mario can buy one from the second Item Shop in Toad Town and then take it back to Koot to earn a coin as a reward. *Koopa Koot now wants the autograph of Merluvlee from Shooting Star Summit. Merluvlee, unlike Luigi, wants something else before she gives out her autograph and she wants the Crystal Ball from her sister Merlee of Dry Dry Outpost. Mario gets the Crystal Ball, returns it to Merluvlee, and receives her autograph. Mario then takes it to Koopa Koot and he rewards Mario with three Star Pieces for all of his hard work. After Chapter 3 *Koopa Koot wants to know the latest news from Toad Town and sends Mario to read the bulletin board for him. Mario reads the latest news and reports back to Koot. Koot, excited, rewards Mario with a coin. *Koopa Koot is feeling a little unhealthy and wants Mario to get him a Life Shroom. Mario can buy a Life Shroom from the Boo's Mansion Item Shop for 50 coins. After handing over the Life Shroom to Koopa Koot, Mario is rewarded with a coin and the Gold Credit. *Koopa Koot's sweet tooth is acting up and requests a Nutty Cake from Mario. Mario can bake one using a Cake Mix that can only be obtained from Shy Guy's Toy Box and a Goomnut from Goomba Village. Mario must then have Tayce T. cook up the Nutty Cake and give it to Koopa Koot. Happy, Koot hands over one coin. After Chapter 4 *Koopa Koot is annoyed by the constant noise coming from next door, which is Kooper's house. Mario heads in and notices two Bob-ombs arguing over how one of them is deeply in love with Bombette. Boombette then yells at that Bob-omb which causes him (and the other one) to cease their explosions. Relieved, Koopa Koot rewards Mario with three Star Pieces. *Koopa Koot wants to relive the older days by wanting a photo of his younger self and sends Mario to Boo's Mansion to get it. Mario then talks to the first Boo in Boo's Mansion and hands over the Old Photo. Mario brings it back to Koopa Koot who rewards him with a coin for his efforts. *Koopa Koot is once again hungry and now requests Koopasta. Mario must get a Koopa Leaf and Dry Pasta (which can be brought from the Dry Dry Outpost Item Shop) and have Tayce T. cook it. After Mario hands over the Koopasta to Koot, Koot rewards Mario with a coin. After Chapter 5 *Koopa Koot's clumsiness is shown again as he lost his glasses somewhere in Koopa Village. Mario heads checks around the bushes in town until he eventually finds the Glasses and returns them to Koopa Koot. Koot then rewards Mario with a coin. *Koopa Koot is hungry yet again and has the taste for something tart like a Lime. Mario then heads to the Oasis in Dry Dry Desert and gets a lime. He takes it back to Koot and Koot rewards Mario with three Star Pieces. *Koopa Koot sweet tooth is acting up again and now wants a Kooky Cookie. Mario must take a Koopa Leaf and a Cake Mix to Tayce T. to have her cook up the Kooky Cookie. After giving it to Koopa Koot, Mario is rewarded with a coin. After Chapter 6 *Koopa Koot tells Mario that a Boo in Gusty Gulch has a package for him and sends Mario to get it. Mario waits a bit and acquires the package. Koopa Koot then rewards Mario with a coin. *Koopa Koot now craves something exotic like a Coconut. Mario must head to Lavalava Island and hit one of the trees (like the one near the Inn) to get a Coconut. Mario then takes the Coconut to Koopa Koot and Koot rewards Mario with a coin. *Koopa Koot wants a Red Jar and tells Mario he can get it from Dry Dry Outpost. Mario must then head for the Item Shop at Dry Dry Outpost and buy a Dusty Hammer, Dried Pasta, Dusty Hammer, then Dried Shroom in that order to get the Red Jar. Mario takes the item back to Koopa Koot and he rewards Mario with three Star Pieces. This is Koopa Koot's final favor. Trivia *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, when Pennington confronts Bowser and asks who he is, one of the choices is Koopa Koot. Navigation de:Mekoopalem fr:Koopa Koot it:Koopa Koot Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Koopas Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable characters